Cotas y Cromatismo
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Su normal vida universitaria, tan normal como su anormal existencia se lo permitía, se ve afectada con la llegada de un nuevo vecino por el cual desarrollará una obsesión casi criminal. Pero el acoso sigue siendo ilegal aunque lo ame. Si es que lo ama.


La imaginación es peligrosa.

En realidad, la imaginación es muchas cosas. Y estas "muchas cosas" dieron origen a muchas otras más. Es como la pequeña chispa que al principio nadie ve, que nace en la oscuridad de la nada y, para cuando nos percatamos, es un incendio que no podemos apagar. El motor de la creación. La madre de las artes. El alimento de los creativos. La fuente de inspiración. La voz que te susurra cuando todas las demás voces se han callado; que te dice cosas, que te tienta a pensar cosas que nunca habrías podido concebir solo, a crear, a actuar. Aunque también podría ser esquizofrenia.

En resumen, la imaginación era muchas cosas, pero para Yuugi Mutou era, más que nada, peligrosa. Como un arma que se negada a dejar en casa. El problema era que la llevaba cargada y si no tenía cuidado podría dispararla, o disparse él. Era peligroso llevarla consigo, pero Yuugi creía que era más peligroso aun necesitarla y no tenerla a mano. Su imaginación era algo así: la tenía siempre activa y lista. Y el problema era precisamente ése: no podía pararla. Una vez que comenzaba algo tenía que terminar, y si al terminar no le gustaba, ya estaba rehaciendo todo antes de darse cuenta de que no le gustaba. No podía dejar de pensar, de imaginar, de ser esclavo de la sarta de pensamientos que llegaban a él y no lo dejaban en paz a menos que hiciera lo que fuera que su imaginación lo obligara a hacer. El que Yuugi terminara una comida ya era suficiente consuelo; entre el masticar del pan de la mañana y el beber de la leche del desayuno ya había imaginado más de la mitad de las cosas que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar en 24 cenas de Navidad juntas en 24 años seguidos.

Lo peligroso de Yuugi Mutou no era su imaginación, sino que no podía controlarla. Y eso era un problema. Lo peligroso de los problemas es que nunca llegan solos, y en cuanto te percatas de ellos ya tienes demasiados.

"Demasiados" era una palabra que Yuugi usaba con bastante frecuencia. Le gustaba la ambigüedad del significado de la palabra porque no eran 10, 20, 500 ó 9 millones, sino que sólo eran... _demasiados_. Demasiados para darles un número, un nombre; demasiados como para preocuparse por ellos. Y así las cosas eran mejor. Lo difícil era sacar cuentas de cuándo aquello dejaba de ser "poco" para convertirse en "mucho". Por ello era que a veces se veía obligado a contar, y como contar era aburrido, se ponía a sumar en cambio. Pero sumar también era aburrido, así que redondeaba todo a decenas, y cuando las cantidades de "muchas" decenas llegaban a los dos ceros seguidos, Yuugi les sonreía **[1]**.

Yuugi y su peligrosidad estaban enfrascados en una ilustración para saciar su obsesión por el dibujo cuando notó que el reloj de la esquina de su pantalla se acercaba peligrosamente a las 10. Acercó su mirada (y todo él) a la pantalla como esperando que al hacer eso la hora aumentara de tamaño. Porque todo en Yuugi se resumía en: _si lo ves, lo entiendes_. Se inclinó con todo su peso (que realmente era poco) hacia adelante para luego impulsarse hacia atrás sobre las rueditas de la silla. Al alejarse del escritorio de la computadora notó el sol brillando a través de las grandes ventanas, señal de que eran las 10 de la mañana (nunca estaba seguro si era una hora de día o de noche). Recordaba cómo distraídamente se había sentado frente a la computadora la noche anterior alrededor de las 11pm, imaginando pingüinos nadando, y ahí terminó cerca a las 10am del día siguiente, sin haber dormido, duchado, cenado o siquiera cambiado de ropa. Debía ir a clases a las 11am; tenía una hora para hacer todo lo que no había hecho y llegar a su clase. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no imaginara nada en el espacio de tiempo comprendido entre ponerse de pie y llegar a la ducha.

-¡Yuugi, llegas tarde!

-¿Muy tarde?

-Eh... No, creo que no. No mucho -respondió Jounouchi distraídamente.

-Entonces está bien, ¿no? -dijo Yuugi, sentándose al lado del rubio.

-La verdad, no. Siempre llegas tarde. Sólo a las chicas y a ti les funciona eso de mirar al profesor de turno con esos ojos grandes y bonitos para que los dejen entrar.

-Pero el que llegue "no muy tarde" significa que llego un "poco tarde", y un "poco" no puede ser malo.

-Pero tus "poco tarde" son muy seguidos y tenemos mucho de eso, si es que me entiendes.

-Entonces tengo mucho de poco de tardanza. Mmm... Creo que entiendo -razonó Yuugi sonriendo, signo de que estaba calculando-. Me demoré en la ducha, y más vistiéndome.

-¿Te demoras más vistiéndote que duchándote?

-Pero sólo cuando no encuentro mi ropa -se defendió Yuugi-. A veces olvido que el montón de ropa sobre las sillas es la sucia y el montón de ropa sobre la mesa es la que debo lavar.

-¿O sea que no hay montón de ropa limpia? Espera... ¿Entonces qué tienes en el armario?

-No lo sé. Desde la primavera pasada no lo encuentro.

Jounouchi dejó de hacer preguntas. Sabía de sobra que Yuugi era el único que podía perder un mueble viviendo en un loft, así que prefirió cambiar de tema y prestar atención a la clase, o a lo que quedaba de ella.

-Bueno, bueno, al menos no te perdiste de mucho -comenzó a decir Jounouchi mientras le pasaba su cuaderno a Yuugi para que leyera sus anotaciones-. Diría yo que unos tres siglos.

La mueca de horror de Yuugi le recordó a Jounouchi la agonía con la que los lápices perdían tamaño debajo de los dedos de su pelicolor amigo mientras dibujaba.

-¡¿Tres?

-Sí, hombre y shhhhhhhhhh, baja la voz. Cada vez que gritas me echan la culpa a mí, ¡aun cuando todos saben que eres tú! Nadie se atreve a gritarte. ¡Joder! Maldita cara bonita que traes. Ya, ya, no me pongas esa jeta, ¡sabes que es verdad! Mira aquí y aquí, ajá, ahí, no, mi dedo no, las fechas, estamos entre el gótico y el renacimiento.

-¡Pero eso hace tres siglos!

-¡¿Y qué eso te estoy diciendo?

-Jounouchi -dijo el profesor, alzando la voz por sobre el murmullo de la clase-, tiene suerte de que hoy no traje nada contundente que lanzarle.

Oh sí, todos sabían que la puntería del profesor Xenei había mejorado considerablemente, puesto que dedicaba mucho tiempo a afinarla lanzándole cuanto objeto lanzable tuviera a la mano para hacer que el rubio estudiante escandaloso cerrara la boca, o al menos que hablara lo suficientemente bajo como para no prestarle atención.

-Si tiene a la mano alguna grosería, puede lanzarla -aportó Jounouchi.

-Así como sus notas, supongo.

-¡Pero...! -trató de defenderse Jounouchi; miró al lado buscando apoyo (aunque sea moral) de parte de Yuugi, pero éste tenía aquella expresión en el rostro de como cuando un niño se come la última galleta del frasco sin invitar a nadie-. Ok, ok, me callo.

-Mutou, debería pensar seriamente en buscar otro compañero de sitio -sugirió el profesor en lo que retomaba la clase.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Eh? ¡¿EH? Tú y tu cara bonita siempre me crean enemigos.

Yuugi sonrió, y no estaba haciendo cálculos.

Yuugi era lindo. No había nada qué hacer al respecto. Jounouchi sabía perfectamente que su amigo era un jodido bastardo y esa cara bonita sólo era el peso que equilibraba la balanza (había que compensar el carácter jodido de su amigo pelicolor con algo). Jounouchi sabía que la belleza, como tal, era arte. No había que buscarle más explicación. Era hermoso y ya. La diferencia con el diseño recaía en que el diseño era arte funcional; no le bastaba con sólo ser hermoso sino que tenía que funcionar. Se creaba bajo un propósito que debía ser cumplido. Yuugi no sólo tenía una cara bonita, sino que le daba uso. Por ello era diseñador y no artista.

El error que cometía la mayoría de personas era creer que ser lindo era igual a ser estúpido.

Los continuos bostezos de Yuugi lo sacaron de la plática mental que estaba teniendo consigo mismo. Siempre tenía sueño. Pero por más raro que pareciera, Yuugi dormía bastante, un promedio de 12 horas al día, aunque al parecer sólo durante 4 de esas horas realmente descansaba ya que, por el cansancio que tenía al despertar, Jounouchi suponía que 8 horas de su sueño eran para seguir imaginando cosas en lo que su cerebro terminaba de apagarse por completo.

Miró de reojo a Yuugi. Estaba prestando atención a la clase, o por lo menos estaba mirando al profesor Xinei explicar la entretenida clase (o lo entretenida que puede llegar a ser una clase de Historia del Arte), pero sus dedos estaban entretenidos torturando lo que quedaba de la existencia física de un lápiz. Jounouchi se acercó a él y miró por sobre su hombro para prestar más atención al dibujo: era un dibujo en perspectiva de la gran ventana del loft de Yuugi, con la vista hacia la calle; del otro lado de la ventana había detallado el edificio de enfrente. Ahí fue cuando Yuugi bajó la velocidad de sus trazos y con mucho cuidado comenzó a dibujar una silueta oscura en el departamento de enfrente.

-¿Vecinos? -preguntó Jounouchi.

-Sí. Bueno, creo que sí, no sé. Es raro. Es emocionante -agregó Yuugi. Jounouchi notó una chispa encenderse en sus ojos.

-Pensé que la vieja loca de tu casera era la dueña de toda la cuadra y no le rentaba a nadie. Ejem, a nadie que no esté tan loca como ella, tú entiendes.

-Lo sé. Lo que me costó mudarme **[2]**. Pero hace un mes alguien se mudó al edificio de enfrente. ¡Tiene todo el edificio! Pero -dijo Yuugi mientras dibujaba con trazos rápidos de nuevo el resto del edificio para graficar la explicación- hay algo más: parece que sólo usa un piso del edificio. Parece que sólo vive en una habitación. ¿Quién compraría todo ese edificio para sólo usar una habitación?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque durante el día parece estar todo como siempre: muerto. Pero por las noches, siempre alrededor de las 10pm hasta un par de horas pasada la media noche, se enciende la luz de -dibujó un círculo- esta habitación. A veces se enciende esta luz -hizo otro círculo-, pero nunca demasiado tiempo. Imagino que es el baño. Siempre a la misma hora. Pero nunca veo a nadie.

-¿Cómo así?

-No lo sé, nunca veo a nadie entrar o salir del edificio. Bueno... Quizá... Digo, lo más seguro es que entra o sale cuando yo estoy durmiendo o en clase. Pero no hemos coincidido ni una vez en todas estas semanas. Imagino que sale muy temprano por la mañana pero duerme muy tarde. Si eso fuera cierto, dormiría unas 3 ó 4 horas al día y eso no puede ser. Nadie podría dormir tan poco y llevar una vida tan estricta con esos horarios perfectos.

-Yuugi, la gente normal -dijo Jounouchi haciendo gestos con las manos, como si invocara una tormenta- duerme más o menos eso.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Yo duermo doce y siempre estoy cansado.

-Yuugi, la gente normal -Jounouchi hizo el gesto de nuevo- no vive en un depósito de comida para gatos, no duerme 12 horas al día, y no se paga la carrera de Diseño con el dinero de un abuelo estafador.

-¡Hey! Mi abuelo no es estafador.

-Yuugi, la gente normal -otra vez las manos- no puede ganar lo que tu abuelo gana en una noche sin que haya de por medio estafa, extorsión, drogas u órganos humanos en bolsas con hielo.

-Digamos que... ¿tiene suerte?

-Yuugi, la gente normal -las manos- no tiene suerte. Sólo tiene días menos malos que otros.

-¿Por qué pareces molesto?

-Porque pareces no entender que no tienes nada de normal. Y por cierto, acosar es ilegal.

-No estoy acosando a nadie.

-Yuugi, la gente normal -ajá- no se dedica a espiar a su vecino sólo porque es el vecino.

-No lo estoy acosando -sentenció Yuugi-. Sólo estoy mostrando demasiado interés obsesivo por alguien que no conozco.

-Yuugi, la gente normal no ve eso normal.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡NO!

-¿Qué te pasa, Jounouchi? -preguntó Honda.

Estaban haciendo no mucho en el campus de la universidad, como siempre. Jounouchi y Yuugi habían salido de la clase de Historia del Arte para encontrarse con Honda y Bakura, quienes salían de sus clases de Ingeniería Mecánica y Bibliotecología, respectivamente. Pero Yuugi había huído a la biblioteca.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? -soltó Jounouchi.

-Que qué te pasa -repitió Honda-. Bueno, se nota que estás demasiado distraído. No me respondas.

-¿Y para qué carajos me preguntas si no quieres que responda?

-Ah, éso. Es que no te pregunté porque realmente estuviera interesado en saber, sino porque tenías cara de querer que te lo pregunte, y como buen amigo he cumplido.

-No eres capaz de esforzarte por ser un poco menos amable, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bakura.

-¿Gratis? No -respondió Honda.

-Imbéciles -escupió Jounouchi.

-De nada -dijeron ambos.

-¿Qué pasa, Jounouchi? -preguntó Bakura al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Otra vez?

-Es que, hombre, sí que traes una jeta que dice "pregúntenme qué me pasa" -explicó Bakura-. Tienes una cara de pensamiento profundo.

-Debe doler -agregó Honda.

-No sé qué me molesta más -comenzó a decir el rubio-: tener amigos maricas, o maricas que me joden la paciencia.

-No sabía que podías elegir -dijo Honda.

-Ya, ya, como sea -interrumpió Bakura-, yo sí quiero saber qué pasa.

-Es Yuugi.

Cualquier cosa que involucrara a Yuugi era de interés común entre ellos.

-Estoy preocupado.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué más? -apresuró Honda.

-¿Cómo que "qué más"?

-Mira, Jounouchi -dijo Bakura-, sabemos por demás que Yuugi es preocupante. Eso de nuevo no tiene nada, así que... ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Ah, bueno, sí - Jounouchi entendía el punto-. Pasa que está interesado en su vecino.

Jounouchi notó cómo los ojos de Honda y Bakura se abrieron al igual que sus bocas, pero no dijeron nada. El rubio esperó un poco a que la nformación recibida se alojara en el lugar adecuado en el cerebro de ambos para que lo procesaron todo.

-Espera, espera -soltó Honda, quien había procesado un poco más rápido-. Me estás diciendo que Yuugi tiene un vecino y sabe que existe.

-Sí.

-No puedo creerlo.

De las cosas preocupantes por las cuales sus amigos podrían preocuparse, ésa, ÉSA precisamente era una de las más... preocupantes.

Ellos sabían la clase de persona que era Yuugi. De hecho, estaban seguros -científicamente- que contra todo pronóstico Yuugi poseía todos los requisitos para ser catalogado bajo la etiqueta de "persona" en la escala evolutiva (estaban seguros de que se había saltado un par de escalones, pero lo que no sabían era en qué dirección los saltó). Sabían que tanta genialidad e imaginación apenas le daba tiempo para comer -como respirar era involuntario, no tenía que gastar tiempo en recordar hacerlo-. Era la clase de persona que había vivido dos años en el mismo loft y no se había percatado de que no tenía cama porque nunca la había buscado. Su razonamiento era simple: si no la había buscado nunca era porque no la había necesitado. La clase de personas que se concentran en algo, hacían que ese algo se conviertiera en un todo que, una vez explotado, pasaba a ser nada puesto que ya había perdido el interés que podían haber tenido en él. Yuugi era la clase de personas que seguía viva porque, por esas cosas del destino, a veces coincidía en el mismo espacio temporal con comida o al menos algo lo suficientemente comestible como para ser introducido a su sistema y sobrevivir. El que se haya percatado de que tenía un vecino era algo que no podían creer.

-Yuugi ni siquiera es capaz de dar con la puerta de su propia casa si es que no ve la necesidad de salir. ¡Ni siquiera por comida! Y nos estás diciendo que sabe, SABE, que otra alma está viviendo en su misma cuadra. -Bakura se horrorizaba más mientras analizaba las cosas.

-Es más: sabe cuándo se mudó. Sabe a qué hora usa el baño, en qué habitación está, cuándo duerme...

Los rostros de horror de Honda y Bakura al escuchar esas palabras hacían parecer que ambos se estaban imaginando el final de un lento y doloroso proceso digestivo en vez del informe _estokeador_ de Jounouchi.

-Está acosando a su vecino -declaró Jounouchi.

-¿Y quién es el infeliz?

-No lo sabe -respondió Jounouchi-, y eso parece fascinarlo más. Ya saben cómo es: si no lo sabe, se lo imagina, y cuando comienza a imaginar...

-OhPorLaPutaMadre -soltó Honda.

-¿Eh? ¿No puedo sacar otro libro? -preguntó Yuugi, desconsolado.

-Es que no has devuelto los que pediste la última vez -contestó la encargada de turno.

-Los olvidé... -respondió Yuugi, con esos ojos grandes y bonitos-. Estaba leyéndolos y... -Esos ojos grandes y bonitos-. Y yo...

-Oh... Tendría problemas si en el registro de novelas apareciera tu nombre cuando no has devuelto las que te llevaste -comenzó a explicar la encargada con una sonrisa embobada en el rostro-. Pero si sacas algún libro que no sea novela, de otra sección por ejemplo, no creo que alguien lo note.

-¡Gracias! -soltó Yuugi, triunfante.

-P-Puedo r-recomendarte algunos. Hace un mes hicieron u-una donación de libros extranjeros en la sección de Arquitectura.

-Mmm... Arquitectura... Ahora que lo mencionas, no he leído mucho de eso -comentó distraído Yuugi-. Gracias, iré a echar una mirada -agregó con una última sonrisa seductora.

No es que no le gustara la arquitectura, sino que sólo no le interesaba lo suficiente como para darse la oportunidad de dejar que le interesara más. Yuugi creía más en la fuerza de observación, entendimiento, imaginación y creación. Con especial énfasis de ejecución en las últimas dos porque no podía dejar de imaginar mientras creaba algo y a la vez descubría más cosas. Yuugi amaba descubrir cosas, ver lo que todo el mundo miraba y pensar cosas que nadie había imaginado. Por ello no se interesaba tanto en la arquitectura: consideraba que la base de la arquitectura estaba en la investigación, en información, estadísticas, cuentas, cálculos. Seguir patrones que debían seguirse porque era la forma en que se sentaban las bases, y sobre esas bases se levantaba lo demás; sin buenas bases todo se vendría abajo. Demasiado lineal. Demasiado rígido. Demasiado perfecto.

Yuugi era perfeccionista. Le gustaba la perfección, pero más bien porque le gustaba trabajar en poder lograr conseguirla, no trabajar porque DEBERÍA ser perfecto. Él encontraba muy amplia la brecha entre hacer algo porque quieres hacer así y hacerlo porque debe ser así.

_Estadísticas de una Arquitectura Perfecta._

Ajá. Justo un título que le llamó la atención; una combinación de dos palabras que no le gustaban junto con una que amaba. Estiró el brazo para sacar el libro, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Para ser exactos, eran unos 30 centímetros los se interponían entre él y la Estadística de una Arquitectura Perfecta. Se puso de puntitas, no porque creyera que eso reduciría los 30 centímetros que su anatomía le negaba, sino porque no quería irse sin intentarlo. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar a la Perfección que no notó la presencia de otra persona en el lugar hasta que ésta se estiró sin esfuerzo sobre él, cogió el libro, lo sacó del mueble y se lo puso en frente.

-Gracias -dijo Yuugi, cogiendo el libro y leyendo el título-. _Estadísticas de una Arquitectura Perfecta, Tomo I._ ¿Ah? -Miró bien-. ¿Tomo Uno? ¿Qué? ¿O sea que hay Tomo Dos y Tres? -se preguntó para sí mismo en voz alta-. ¿Qué clase de Estadística Perfecta es ésta si la parten? ¿Cómo puede ser Perfecta si no está completa? -se quejó, indignado.

Yuugi miró con sumo interés el libro. Más que nada trataba de imaginar en qué había estaba pensando la persona que decidió ponerle aquel título. Luego miró hacia el estante en busca de los demás tomos, pero no vió ninguno.

-Oh, perfecto. No están los demás tomos de la Perfección.

Abrió el libro en una página al azar y se fue pasillo abajo mientras leía líneas y líneas de textos sin que ninguna le interesara suficiente. Llegó a la zona de lectura, se sentó en la silla más cercana a él y enterró su nariz y todo su ser en la lectura.

-Nunca pensé que algo que no sean libros, colores y dibujitos atrayera la atención de Yuugi -comentó Honda-. Quizá algo de interacción humana le vaya bien.

-Pero para eso nos tiene a nosotros.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos, Jounouchi -consoló Bakura-. Pero el que Yuugi se haya dado cuenta de que existe más vida fuera de su casa es bastante. No, la casera no cuenta. Pero el que tenga vecino y que interactúe lo humanamente posible con él lo veo bien.

-Me intriga que esté mostrando tanto interés por alguien. Sea quien sea, no puede ser normal. Para empezar, ¿estamos seguros de que en verdad existe? Todos recordamos que salió positivo en su examen de esquizofrenia.

-La esquizofrenia no te hace amigos imaginarios, Honda.

-Sin contar la doble personalidad.

-Mmm... -Jounouchi pensó un poco antes de hablar-. Tienen razón. No estamos seguros de que el vecino exista. Puede que sea alguna alucinación o un abuso de imaginación de Yuugi. Él está convencido de que existe, así que es en vano preguntarle a él. Tendríamos que ir nosotros a confirmarlo.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Honda? -preguntó Bakura.

-Jounouchi, pensé que le habías dicho a Yuugi que acosar era ilegal.

-No, no, Honda, Bakura, paren su carro. Yo no estoy acosando a Yuugi. Sólo pretendo espiar un poco en su privacidad para certificar que su vecino no existe y, por lo tanto, para certificar que me estoy preocupando por la pura mierda.

-A ver si entendí -se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos-. Para ti -dijo el dueño de la voz, señalando con un dedo inquisidor al rubio- es mejor que Yuugi esté proyectando su esquizofrenia en la creencia de que tiene un vecino en vez de creer que realmente este vecino existe. Y encima vas a espiarlo para certificar que todo es parte de una alucinación y eso, ESO, te dejará sin preocupaciones. Claro, claro. Y luego dicen que Yuugi es el anormal. Por supuesto.

-Mira, Otogi -comenzó a decir Jounouchi-, aquí tu trasero heterosexual no puede hablar porque no tiene por dónde, así que hazte un favor y ve a hacer algo productivo con él.

-Hola, Otogi -saludaron Honda y Bakura al recién llegado.

-Hola, hola.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?

-Pues no sé. Desde lo de que Yuugi está _estokeando_ a su vecino. ¿Es mucho o es poco?

-Es todo, creo -comentó Bakura-. Increíble, ¿no?

-Sí. Con decir que me sorprendió saber que Yuugi sabía cómo se llamaba su casera después de dos años de vivir ahí. Y ahora tiene vecino y se da cuenta de eso él solito. Ay, ay, nuestro Yuugi está creciendo rápido.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí, _"nuestro"_ -repitió Otogi- es una expresión que nosotros los heterosexuales usamos para referirnos con cariño a alguien. Y cariño no implica algo necesariamente marica -explicó-, como ustedes... comprenderán. Pero, bueno, dejándonos de mariconada, ¿cómo está su vecino? ¿Está bueno?

-¡Ajá! ¡Heterosexualidad mi culo!

-Hey, hey, preguntar por el estado físico de su vecino no me hace marica. Pero, bueno, ¿y?

-Pues no sabemos -dijo Bakura-. Ni Yuugi sabe quién es.

-Oh, entiendo. De razón está tan obsesionado. Seguro le fascina la idea de tener otro ser viviente no-cuadrúpedo **[3]** en la misma cuadra. No, su casera no cuenta. Debe amar imaginar cómo es su vecino, a lo mejor, y por eso mismo no intenta descubrir quién es.

Amar. Imaginar. Vecino. Yuugi. Obsesión.

Eran palabras que no podían ser vinculadas a Yuugi, ejem, vinculadas _a Yuugi_ con respecto a otra persona. Si fuera él, pensó Jounouchi, no habría problemas, pero no era ÉL porque ese ÉL era probablemente el vecino.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Quién coño es el vecino?

Seto Kaiba acababa de entrar al departamento. Dejó las llaves del auto sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta, caminó entre las sombras del lugar hasta llegar a su estudio y sólo ahí encendió las luces. No tenía porqué esforzarse siquiera en encender más luces de las que necesitaba; sabía perfectamente dónde estaba cada cosa, cada mueble, cada vida y cada compañía que tenía que destruír. Se sacó la corbata mientras dejaba su maletín sobre el escritorio. Apagó la luz y en cuanto se giró para ir a la ducha, se percató de la luz que apenas se filtraba a través de las gruesas cortinas al otro lado de la calle. Se acercó a la ventana y las corrió ligeramente. La habitación, que él había creído en un principio era el desván de la gran casa de en frente, siempre tenía las luces encendidas, no importaba qué hora era. Siempre estaban las luces encendidas, pero nunca había visto a nadie.

El hecho realmente no le habría importado a Kaiba de no haber mediado el que era precisamente ESA casa. La casera estaba loca, pero no lo suficiente como para negarse a venderle una de sus propiedades a él, Seto Kaiba. La existencia de la vieja loca le era indiferente, pero sabía perfectamente que sólo la mascota del diablo podría ser capaz de vivir con ella; no contenta con ello, la vieja tenía muchas de esas mascotas. Pero sabía que la vieja tenía un inquilino viviendo en la habitación del último piso de la casa (y que tal vecino usaba sólo dos de sus extremidades para caminar). Más aun, a Kaiba le parecía que esa persona pasaba gran parte o TODO el día en casa: en casa de la vieja. Era algo que -aunque él fuese Seto Kaiba- tenía que admitir le intrigaba.

¿Quién era el vecino?

A veces -como esa noche- se encendía un cigarro y miraba desde la oscuridad de su ventana hacia la ventana siempre con luz del vecino. Si bien nunca lo había visto, sabía que existía y que dedicaba mucho tiempo de su vida a estar en esa habitación. Las ventanas siempre abiertas y las luces siempre encendidas dejaban ver gran parte del lugar: parecía una bodega simple y amplia, pero abarrotada de libros. Libros que eran abiertos y leídos constantemente ya que Kaiba notaba que los libros cambiaban de posición, eran bajados de los estantes, apilados en el piso unos sobre otros hasta formar torres y torres. Luego los volvía a ver en los estantes, y luego en el suelo, en pilas. Esa habitación nunca estaba ordenada.

Kaiba sentía que en esa habitación nadie podría vivir, y aquello le interesaba porque significaba que si había alguien allí, no era alguien que usaba ese espacio para vivir, sino para trabajar. Y él amaba trabajar. La perfección con la que hacía su trabajo era suficiente para él; ser putamente rico, poderoso y saber que mucho de él hacía que Domino City funcionara eran cosas secundarias. Él lo hacía porque le gustaba trabajar. Le gustaba la perfección de lo que hacía.

Mmmm... _Perfección_. Se alejó de la ventana y apagó su cigarro contra el cristal del cenicero. Levantó la vista y estiró un brazo en busca de un libro en la oscuridad. La punta de sus dedos rozaron el lomo de un libro de gran tamaño. _Estadísticas de una Arquitectura Perfecta_, pensó Kaiba. _Tomo II_, agregó.

Se separó del libro, salió del estudio y fue camino a la ducha. Y sin darse cuenta, estaba pensando en el chico de la biblioteca. No se hubiera fijado nunca en él de no haber sido porque quería alcanzar ese libro. Precisamente ÉSE. Precisamente su primera tesis, con la que consiguió la titulación. Había recordado esas palabras, _"No puede ser perfecta si no está completa"_. Era _perfecta_ porque él la había escrito. No imaginó que alguien le diera la contra porque hubieran decidido separar su tesis en dos libros una vez que dejó de ser "su primera tesis" para formar parte de los libros que nadie lee porque nadie los entiende, y por ello tienen que agregarle millones de notas de editor con referencias y guías. Al final, el volumen había aumentado y tuvo que ser dividido en dos.

Torció una sonrisa sin darse cuenta al pensar en que si acaso esa persona terminaría de leer el libro y pediría el segundo. Quizá, y sólo por hacer la prueba, iría a la biblioteca al día siguiente y dejaría el Tomo II. Con mucha iluminación y dos lobotomías de por medio quizá terminara de leer el Tomo I para el fin de semana.

Yuugi había terminado de leer el libro y sentía que de perfecto no tenía ni mierda. Había demasiados datos y especificaciones que sólo estorbaban. Y esas notas al pie de la página del editor, ¡qué porquería! Cortaban con toda la narrativa y estilo del libro. Era como si hubieran pegado trocitos del diccionario entre las páginas en un intento mediocre para que se entiendan las cosas, cuando lo único que se había conseguido era sólo aumentar el tamaño del volumen innecesariamente.

Menos es más.

Eso siempre pensaba Yuugi. Cuanto más expliques con menos siempre es mejor. Cerró el libro con coraje y, antes de que su mente divagara más entre las letras de la perfección numérica, se dirigió a los estantes a sacar los libros que debía a la biblioteca de la universidad. Pasó cerca a la ventana y miró hacia afuera distraídamente. Notó que la tenue luz de la habitación de la izquierda estaba encendida. _"La ducha"_, pensó Yuugi._"Siempre a la misma hora"_. Sacó los libros y los guardó en su maleta para no olvidar llevarlos al día siguiente. Y ya que pasaría por la biblioteca podría preguntar si el Tomo II existía. Aquellas estadísticas del diseño sin cotas le parecía demasiado berraco, aunque... podría ser posible siempre y cuando...

La genial mente de Yuugi comenzó a imaginar todas esas estadísticas que había leído en imágenes. Yuugi sonrió, signo de que estaba calculando, y seguía sonriendo aun cuando fue por sus largos papiros y sus lápices para dibujar lo que tenía en la cabeza. De hecho, sonrió toda la noche y hasta el día siguiente.

-Maldito desgraciado -dijo Yuugi por la mañana-. La base de su teoría de las estadísticas funciona -agregó, mientras miraba los papiros y papiros de diseños de planos y planos que había calculado toda la noche-. Necesito el Tomo II.

Yuugi sonreía mientras terminaba de guardar los planos, aunque ya no estaba calculando.

**Notas:**

**[1]** Una vez que sus cálculos llegaban a las 3 cifras (un número cualquiera + 00) Yuugi les sonreía :) Por lo que en vez de calcular _100+500+8_, él lo anotaba en su cabeza como _1 sonrisa+5 sonrisas+ 8_. O sea: 1 :) 5 :) 8. Por lo que cuando hacía cálculos matemáticos Yuugi no paraba de sonreír.

**[2]** Por más imaginación desbordante que poseyera Yuugi -cuyo cerebro podía calcular en billones de billones de sonrisas la ecuación del sentido de la vida, el universo y todo lo demás-, le era extremadamente difícil encontrar el significado que los demás le otorgaban a la normalidad de sus vidas. Yuugi se creía la persona más normal de Domino City y era precisamente esa fiel creencia la que hacía que la normalidad huyera de él.

**[3]** La casera de Yuugi estaba loca, pero por sobre todo ello estaba jodida en dinero. Todas las propiedades de la cuadra eran de ella. Vivía sola con 231 almas repartidas en 33 gatas.

Las frases que recuerdan muchísimo a los escritos de Terry Pratchett han sido tomadas de... los escritos de Terry Pratchett. Pero como en este _fanfic_ no se pretende lucrar con ellas, y el Sr. Pratchett sí (además de ser un autor de lo más comprensivo), todo está bien.

RavenTears


End file.
